Repair crew
by Darth Krande
Summary: This time, I went to the official Shattered Glass... and shattered the DJD. How did Tarn's local counterpart become a monoformer?


**Repair crew  
**

_For Speedwriting's prompt - „3. Challenge: choose a character or pairing that you write/like a lot and write a mirrorverse/Shattered Glass version."_

There was no need to tell the group to hurry. They were all too aware of the dangers of their jobs. Unexploded bombs could still go off. Spilled fuel could catch fire. Autobots could be back anytime. Time was their greatest enemy, and they knew it.

Portland scanned the warzone. He was the only one who didn't seem to care about passing time.

"Any life signs?" Delphi asked.

After what felt like ages, but could have barely been an astrosecond, Portland's bright optics shone up with a beautiful white glow. Among the dead bodies on the battle field, he'd found a survivor.

"Decepticon?" Delphi asked. Portland gave a hesitant nod, and pointed at the pile of metal that once used to be Straxus's memorial. The great poet's statue was lying face-down, as if he was trying to turn away from the destruction around him.

"Let's pray we're not too late." Delphi said. "Keep scanning for life signals. Deltaran, take off."

Deltaran did as he was told. He was a talented and dedicated healer, just like the rest of the team, but he was also their only flier, and someone had to keep an optic on the horizon or they could have been caught off guard by a huge purple semi-truck. He didn't want to think about what would happen after that.

Protihex was the first to arrive at the statue. He walked around the fallen shape, trying to figure how to pull the survivor from under it. Finally, with Forbes's help, the two large Decepticons managed to roll Straxus's memorial just enough to allow Delphi pull out the unfortunate mech from under it.

"Who is this?" Forbes asked. He had an idea, but he hoped to be wrong. Delphi, however, proved him to be right about his fears.

"Slog" the team leader replied.

Slog. The traitor Decepticon. The robot who disassembles living Cybertronians only to have their humiliated dead bodies turned into grotesque, horrifying decorations. Optimus Prime's favorite artist.

"Do we really have to bother with him?" Protihex asked. "He's a traitor."

"Traitor or not, he's a Decepticon, and he won't be left behind. Now transform, please."

With a sigh, Protihex obeyed. He turned into a portable CR chamber, and Forbes carefully placed the half-dead Slog into his belly.

Delphi looked up at Deltaran, who immediately replied with an all-right signal. So far, the battlefield was theirs.

"The only Autobot I sense is blown apart so badly that I don't think even you could piece him together" Deltaran reported in neocybex.

"You owe me a face if I manage" Forbes replied. "Where is he?"

Deltaran giggled as he led his colleague to the Autobot's remains. The red cross Forbes was wearing for a face was the multiversal symbol of medicine. It matched not just the team's head surgeon, but the Decepticon Repair Division as a whole. Deltaran wouldn't have ever undone the emblematic marking.

While Protihex finished the repairs on the unfortunate Decepticon artist, Forbes was putting together the blown-up Autobot's frame. When he was done, he waited for Delphi to restart the fallen Autobot's ember.

Just a month ago, Delphi would have gracefully rolled there. Now the ember specialist walked clumsily, unable to transform and roll out. He was practically a monoformer, but those who knew him, would have never judged him for his decision.

The weary old robot knelt down next to the Autobot's ember.

"Silence, please" he said, and he got down to work.

Elsewhere, the stars were shining on Slog's freshly repaired armor.

"What have you done to me?" the sculptor asked, not that it wasn't obvious. "I thought that we were... rivals."

"And this time, we won" Protihex smiled down at him. "Now go. We have other work to do."

Instead, Slog stayed. He was watching Delphi from a respectful distance. When the Autobot finally transformed and happily drove away, the artist asked "Is it true that he functions without a transformation cog?"

"Yes, it's true" Protihex answered. "He donated his transformation cog to an Autobot about a month ago. It was a very brave and selfless decision, wasn't it?"

Much later, as Deltaran had been piloting the Touch out of the warzone, Portland picked up an incoming message.

"It's from Megatron himself" the bright-opticed medic announced in awe.

"Not another boring speech..." Delphi remarked.

"No" Portland replied. "He wants us to know that the Autobot we saved last month, Sideswipe, had officially changed sides and he'll be fighting as a Decepticon from now on."

Suddenly all optics turned towards Delphi. It was Sideswipe to whom the leader donated his cog, though he didn't expect anything from the Autobot in return. He never hoped that the mech would change sides, especially not because of his generosity.

"Well, it was worth it, then" he replied. "It was worth it."

* * *

Author's note: These five heroic Decepticons are named after the five most important medical facilities. For those who are curious:

Delphi = SG Tarn

Deltaran= SG Vos

Protihex = SG Helex

Forbes= SG Tesarus

Portland= SG Kaon


End file.
